Seiki
Seiki say-key is a fictional character created by a user known as Seiki. Seiki's named is derived from that the user uses this name for all fan-fics and role-plays as his original character and as his username on most sites. Seiki is typically an Aquos brawler. Bakugan Tales: Seiki appears in the fan-fiction/role-play series Bakugan Tales. He is the son of Alice and older brother to Hoshi. He has powers over the Silent Core that were given to him by his mother. Examples of his powers are that he can open dark portals to go anywhere as well as harness the Silent Core's energy during brawls to use special abilties or power up his Bakugan. As an Aquos brawler, Seiki tends to use only Aquos Bakugan. He started out as a villain working for Masquerade who had reawoken within his mother to steal Bakugan for him. After stealing the required Bakugan, Seiki and his sister Hoshi quit working for Masquerade and decided to fight him to save their mother. After doing so, he and his family went back to living peacefully in a small cottage in the Russian forest. Later on it is said that the family moved to Bakugan city, but appear to have kept their cottage. When the Order of Shadows attack, Seiki goes to help fight them alongside his sister, their old friend Valentin, and newcommer Aaron. After becomming seperated from his friends during an explosion caused by the Order, he has to work with his sister for the next 5 months to find them. Upon finding most of their friends, Seiki and Hoshi are called to fight the Order on Neathia. While trying to defeat the Order, it is discovered that Masquerade is back and is turning his enemies into Bakugan in order to get them out of the way. After losing a brawl against Masquerade, Masquerade turns Seiki into an Aquos Bakugan. Seiki remained under Masquerade's control until Aaron partnered with Kamron managed to take him back from Masquerade, at which point they used a machine created by the Order to restore Seiki. Seiki helped fight alongside his friends and sister to eventually save his mother, and friends. While fighting Masquerade, Seiki, alongside Hoshi, stripped Masquerade of his powers and banished him to the Doom Dimension. The powers he took were then given to Alice, his mother. Seiki's first partner Bakugan was Aquos Monarus. He has also used a Darkus Stealth Aranaut, Aquos BlueGold Linehalt, and Aquos Aranaut, however Monarus is the only one to carry over into book 2. It is unknown what became of the Aranauts or Linehalt. His second guardian was Aquos Saint Aquas. It is unknown where he got Saint Aquas. Even though he got a new guardian, he kept Monarus as a support Bakugan. After losing Monarus to the Doom Dimension, he went in to find her and gained Aquos Van Falco, and Aquos Zak Jaguard. Monarus was later found in the Doom Dimension by Alice and given back to Seiki. During the fight with the Order, Van Falco left to go off on his own and Zak Jaguard was lost. It is unknown what happened to Zak Jaguard or where he is now. Later Seiki found several Bakugan that were artificially created by the Order of Shadows. Of these, he added Aquos Wolverine and Aquos Stealth Iron Man to his team as well as gaining a new guardian, Aquos Captain America. Once Seiki was turned into a Bakugan by Masquerade, Hoshi took his Bakugan to look after. In a brawl to try to save her brother, Hoshi lost Wolverine and Stealth Iron Man to her opponent who then banished them to the Doom Dimension. Hoshi later gave him Aquos Rip Jaws, Aquos Goop, Aquos Big Chill, and Aquos Water Hazard. During a battle to save Alice's Bakugan, Captain America was destroyed. Monarus then retook the role of Seiki's guardian. While fighting Masquerade, Rip Jaws, Big Chill, and Water Hazard were lost to the Doom Dimension. Bakugan: *Aquos Monarus (Guardian) *Aquos Saint Aquas (Former Guardian) *Aquos Goop *Aquos Rip Jaws (Formerly) *Aquos Big Chill (Formerly) *Aquos Water Hazard (Formerly) *Aquos Captain America (Formerly) *Darkus Stealth "Shadow" Aranaut (Formerly) *Aquos Aranaut (Formerly) *Aquos BlueGold Linehalt (Formerly) *Aquos Van Falco (Formerly) *Aquos Zak Jaguard (Formerly) *Aquos Wolverine (Formerly) *Aquos Stealth Iron Man (Formerly) *Aquos Dark Hound (Trap) *Gold Gigarth (BattleGear) Category:Aquos Brawler Category:Brawler Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:User:Seiki14 Category:Bakugan Tales